New Era (Dorvik)
409,500|Ideology = Radicalism, Liberalism|Political position = Lower-Rightism|Colour = Forest Green|Seats1 Title = State Council|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Head Presidents|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Provincial Diets|Seats3 = |party_logo = |Youth wing = New Era Youth|Student wing = New Era Students|Affiliation = Alliance of Liberals for Terra|Website = www.NewEra.dk|politics = Politics of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik|elections = Elections in Dorvik}}New Era (Dorvish: Neue Ära) is a liberal, centrist political party in Dorvik. It was founded in November 4337 by a merger of Our Party and several minor local parties. The party is seen as representing minority rights, although has drawn criticism, as it is backed by the Traisheim noble family and its cadet branch, Jäger-Wu. History Formation In September of 4337, Elisa von Traisheim won the leadership of Our Party and announced a reformation of the party and its structures, and branding. By early November she had negotiated a merger with several minor political parties operating in the provinces of Dorvik. All six parties involved in the negotiations held membership ballots on the issue, all of which approved the merger into New Era. Elisa von Traisheim was re-elected as leader of the new party with 60.1% of the vote in the second round. At the same time, Otto Jäger-Wu was elected as deputy leader with 57.3% in the first round. In the days following the merger, the more left-wing elements of Our Party planned to de-rail Elisa's leadership bid, upon failing this objective, 27 MSCs split to form their own independent faction in the state council, some eventually moving to join the SGP. Given that Dorvik was at war during this time, Elisa clarified that the party would remain in government and not swap out any cabinet ministers to give 'consistency' and 'stability' to the war effort. The party had been viewed as pacisfist previously, however they said that at times war was unavoidable when all negotiating power and channels had been exhausted. Return of the Monarchy Following the decisive win in the early elections, in which the party won 229 seats and the Presidency in the second round. The elections were called following the collapse of the coalition arrangement and the dissolution of the SGP. Following this a clear majority of the parties in the legislator favoured a return of the monarchy, something that New Era said it would certainly look at in their manifesto. Working with other parties in the State Council a referendum on the constitutional future of the country was held in May 4339, with an overwhelming majority approving the return on the monarchy. The party hailed it as a win for Dorvik and a 'return to the traditional Dorvik'. Following the writing of the new constitution and arrangements with the Monarch, Elisa von Traisheim stepped aside as President in August 4340 allowing Ludwig Faust-Essen to become King of Dorvik. Isolation on the Left In the period following the return of the monarchy, the party found itself increasingly isolated as the sole centre to centre-left party represented nationally in the State Council. This position made the party increasingly worried that it would see its reforms regarding social and civil liberties come under threat by a coalition of the right and populists. Leadership The leadership of the party is divided between the national leadership, and regional leadership. All of which are overseen by the National Executive Committee, elected by the membership. The NEC is made up of twelve elected members, the five regional leaders, the leader and deputy leader. Creating a body of nineteen on the NEC. For former party leadership see: Leaders of New Era Electoral Results Category:Political parties in Dorvik